


Percy Jackson And The Avengers (Original title I know)

by NotSoHappyMeals



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I dont really know what else to tag without giving away the story, M/M, Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, pre-Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoHappyMeals/pseuds/NotSoHappyMeals
Summary: The Giant war has just ended and Percy get a horrible surprise... I am not good with summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

Percy’s POV 

When the smoke cleared on camp half-blood I start looking around to find Annabeth. I find her kneeling over a body. I started walking toward her, her hair matted, and covered in the golden monster dust that I’ve grown all too familiar with. Next to her I see a bloodied face with shocking blue eyes belonging to Jason. Oh gods Jason, I think, and then I see where the blood came from, an Imperial Gold arrow protruding from his neck.

I hear a scream from my right, Piper, oh fuck, how’d I forget? She doesn’t need to see this! I run to her “No, no, no, Pipes you do not need to see this!” I say as I hold her back.

“NO! No, no, no! No, gods no!” She says as she starts sobbing. I hate seeing her like this, I hate seeing anyone like this, but the Fates must have their way, no matter what, I wonder what Zeus, thinks of… oh shit, Thalia! She can’t see this. “Don’t do anything drastic. Really Piper, I mean it.” I mutter into her ear, and I let her go. I grab a Legionnaire by the arm, “We need to start collecting the bodies, start with him.” I gesture to Jason.

“Yes, sir,” he salutes and goes to Jason. I hear Piper asking the Roman not to take him, no not asking, begging. I can’t watch. I start walking towards the Big House to try to start funeral preparations.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

After the burning of the shrouds, the campfire was alight with black fames. I look around all the somber faces of my friends, Nico, with his face bloody and bruised, Piper who looks like she’d just lost her entire world, which for most of the campers around us had. Hazel, who was crying into Franks shirt. I look to Will Solace who lost nine of his brothers and sisters. Clarise, who was standing with the remains of her cabin, looking angrier than I’d ever seen her.  
When I reach Annabeth she’s staring blankly into the flames, eyes rimmed with tears, “We have to go to Olympus tomorrow,” she whispered with a weak voice.  
“Don’t worry ‘bout that right now, okay?” I murmur back, while reaching over to rub her shoulder. “We need to rest. When’s the last time you slept?” I ask, as I have not slept since Tartarus. I’ve been afraid of what might come to me in my sleep, the horrors were… Let’s not discuss that.  
“Three days,” is all she says back, but I know that she’s going through the same things that I am. Although they’re probably worse for her as she had to watch me almost drown Akhlys in her own poison, unlocking a power I did not know I had. My thought were interrupted by Chiron limping into the center of the amphitheater.  
“We lost many campers, brothers, and sisters today, but we mustn’t let this rule our lives going forward. We must rest, and regain our strength, therefore if you have not received medical attention, then I implore you to seek out an Apollo camper, or visit the infirmary,” He says, gesturing to the Apollo camper who are currently clumped together, “If you have medical training then please aid those working in the infirmary tonight. The rest of you may return to your cabins, there will be no singalong this evening.” He finishes and leave the amphitheater.  
As the remaining campers file out of the stadium only a few are left, saying good bye to their friends and family. Annabeth and I go to where Jason’s pyre was, finding Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Leo, who was injured horribly in the battle. “Where’s Thalia?” Annabeth inquired.  
We looked to everyone but to my surprise it was Leo who spoke up, “We didn’t see her, I don’t think she stayed for the burnings.” He said not looking up, but he wasn’t done, “It was my fault! I’m so sorry Piper, if I’d gotten there-”  
“No,” I interjected, “It was nobody’s fault but mine. Our plan was to stick together and-” my voice broke, “If I hadn’t abandoned him then he- he wouldn’t be,” Annabeth wrapped me in a hug, which I returned thankfully.  
Piper spoke next, “No, no, it wasn’t anybody’s fault but the creature that shot him, and I don’t want any of you crying over it. Now get some rest all of you, we have to be up early tomorrow.” With that she left, Frank and Hazel were soon to follow. Leo left without another glance at me and Annabeth, but we stayed for another five minutes or so. When we parted ways Annabeth was muttering something about talking to Chiron, and I went back to my cabin, dreading the day to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oookay, just a quick reminder before we get too far in. This is my fic, therefore I can change anything about the story I want. thanks! just a quick preemptive strike

Annabeth’s POV

As I walk towards the Big House, I think back to when Chiron requested my presence. He was very nervous, like he didn’t want anyone else to hear, so I suggested we talk later in the Big House, and here we are. I look up to the almost black midnight sky, searching for Zoe’s constellation. I never met her personally, but Percy told me about her, how she was originally the ‘bitchy, holier-than-thou type’ and how he eventually grew to think of her as a friend.   
When I enter the Big House, I find Chiron sitting at the ping pong table, “Come, sit down,” He says. He’s still wearing his armor, with his bow and quiver on the table.   
“What’s going on? Is everything alright?” I inquire, as I sit opposite to him.  
“How’s Percy? Is he doing alright after the quest?” He asks, instead of answering my question. Something must be really wrong, I think.  
“He’s no worse than me. Are you going to answer my question?”  
“Something happened while you were gone,” he started, “with Percy’s parents, Sally and Paul.”  
“What? What happened?” I interrupt.  
“They were killed, by Gaea’s minions.” He explained, his face solemn. “I believe the news would be best received if it came from you, but if you are not up to it, I would understand.” He finishes as tears filled my eyes.  
“N- no I’ll tell him…” Relief washed over Chiron’s face, “but, can it wait until after our visit to Olympus?”  
“Yes, of course. Is there any thing that you need?” He says, his eyes full of sympathy.  
“Can- Can I stay with Percy tonight?” I ask, hoping to actually be able to sleep tonight.  
“Well, I don’t see why not.” He answers, a small smile tugging at his lips, “Go on, get some rest.”   
With that I leave, going to the Athena cabin first to grab some sleep shorts and a tank top, before going to Cabin Three, where Percy is still awake, sitting on the edge of his bunk. “what are you doing still up?” I ask.  
“I couldn’t- what’s wrong?” he says looking up seeing my face, instantly knowing that I’ve been crying.  
“Nothing that can’t wait ‘till tomorrow.” I lied “Chiron said I could stay with you, is that alright?”   
“Yeah of course, c’mon.” he says opening his arms for a hug. I walk over and immediately melt into his embrace, reciprocating the gesture.   
After a few minutes like that he speaks up, “You’re okay, right?” ‘Oh Seaweed Brain, always concerned about the people you care for.’   
“I’m fine, we’ll talk about it tomorrow. But for now, we need to sleep.” I say in attempt to alleviate his worry.  
“M’kay, I gotta get some clothes ready for tomorrow.” And as soon as he did we went to sleep in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dream_

_Percy was in a strange, high-tech office, where a bald man with an eye patch, was sitting at the desk close to the back wall. A knock was heard at the door, “Enter,” the man said curtly._   
_“You wanted to see us, Director?” a blonde man with blue eyes said as he entered the room. The man reminded Percy of Jason. He was closely followed by a redhead, who wore a skin-tight suit that looked like… leather? ‘That can’t be practical,’ he thought._   
_“Yes, your next assignment,” The man behind the desk handed the Blonde and the Redhead two, very thin folders, “A young man named Perseus Jackson. He’s wanted for questioning about suspected terrorism.” He said as the two opened the folder, that apparently contained everything they knew about Percy._   
_It was the Redhead’s turn to speak now, “Is this all we have on him, sir?” she asked incredulously. The man simply nodded. “How? How do we not have more?” she look back down at the document._   
_“Do we bring the rest of the team in, sir?” the blonde man asked. Percy looked him up and down, he was wearing… a spandex American flag? With a shield on his back, ‘What the fuck is going on?’, he thinks. ‘And who is this ‘team’ he’s referring to?’_   
_“Only if you believe it necessary. Dismissed.” He said. The two people left, and Percy woke up with Annabeth in his arms._


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth’s POV

I awoke to an empty bed, “Good morning,” I hear Percy say from his desk behind me. I turn around to see his red, puffy eyes staring at Riptide.  
I sit up, “What’s wrong, Perce?” I ask.  
“I- I lost count of how many things I’ve killed with this… How many do you think were demigods?” He asks as his hands start shaking. “How many of our friends have died because of me, Annabeth?”  
“I don’t know, Perce, but I do know that none of those death were your fault,” I stand, and kneel in front of him, “You made it, so demigods would never feel abandoned again, you helped-”  
“Who’s to say the gods won’t go back on their word?” he interrupted, “They didn’t free Calypso, and then they brought us into another war.”  
“I- They’ll probably drag demigods into another war, but we don’t have to worry about that. We should start getting ready, though. What time is it?” I ask, and he checks his watch.  
“It’s just passed eight. We should- we should get ready.” He responds.  
Half an hour later, we are piled into Argus’s van on the way to the city. The ride was an awkward silence, but it gave me an opportunity to actually pay attention to how the others are doing physically. Leo, for once actually looked clean, he was in a thin white long sleeve shirt, with his tool belt hanging loosely around his waist. Percy looks like he didn’t sleep last night, wearing jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. Hazel and Frank are both wearing pretty much the same thing, a Camp Jupiter shirt and shorts, as well as both of them looking nervous. Nico, well Nico looks as he always does, like he hasn’t slept in three days, and hasn’t eaten since yesterday, and, of course, wearing all black.  
When we arrive at the Empire State building, we are directed to the elevator, but Percy and I Stop dead in out tracks ‘What if it goes back down? What if it’s a trick?’ Percy takes my hand. “I don’t think I can do it,” I say just loud enough for the others to hear.  
Nico’s the first one to turn back, “I wen through Tartarus too, I know the horrors you two faced, but do you think Jason would approve of the two of you pussy-ing out of a fucking elevator ride? I don’t, so get your asses on that elevator.” He turned on his heel and walked past the others, who just gave us sympathetic looks and followed.  
Percy turns to me and says, “I think I’m actually scared of the little dude.”  
“Me too,” I agree, “But we should go before he comes back and forces us up there.” I turn and start walking toward the elevator, where Frank is still holding the doors for us.  
The ride up was shorter than I remembered, but that doesn’t mean it is any less nerve-racking. “Are you sure Frank and I are aloud up here?” Hazel asks us.  
Before I can even open my mouth, Percy answers the question with one of his own, “Why wouldn’t you be?”  
“Because we’re Roman, and we are going to see the Greek gods.” Frank interjected.  
“The two of you helped save Olympus, and stop a civil war of demigodly proportions, so I don’t see a reason why you wouldn’t be allowed in. Besides, we’re already on our way.”  
When the doors opened we were greeted by four satyrs, who escorted us to the throne room. On our way to the highest point of the mountain, the minor gods and creatures of all types, stop to get a look at us, that was very uncomfortable. When we enter the throne room, all of the major gods are present. what none of us expected, was that Zeus, the one that hates me and Percy, starts freaking clapping. “Welcome, Heroes of Olympus!” Lord Zeus exclaims. I kneel, and everyone follows my lead, well, everyone except Percy. “Rise, young heroes, we offer our thanks and one wish to each of you.”  
We all slowly rise, and Percy steps forward “Uh, yeah. Hey, I don’t want the wish,” He says. Most of the gods look like they’re about to throttle him for refusing the gift, “I just have a question!”  
“Then ask, Jackson,” Zeus said his name with disdain.  
“Yeah, are there any other godly cluster-fucks for us to clean up or are we free to live our lives?” he asks, and Hera stands.  
“I am going to remind you, Perseus Jackson, to think before you speak a god.” Hera says in a low, threatening tone.  
“And I’m gonna remind you to ask before you kidnap demigods who actually have a life worth living.” He says back before storming out.  
I apologize for him, before going after him. I catch up to him just before he gets on the elevator to go down, “Percy!” he turns, “What the HELL was that!?”  
“I’m done with their shit, and now I’m going to see my mom and Paul, would you like to join me?” he asks as if he didn’t just insult the queen of Olympus.  
“Percy,” I say much calmer, “There’s something I have to tell you.”  
“What is it? What’s wrong?”  
“Perce, your mom was killed.” My eyes fill with tears “I don’t know specifics-” he turns around and gets on the elevator.  
“No, you’re wrong,” tears start down his cheeks, “You have to be wrong.”  
“I’m so sorry, Percy, I’m so sorry.” I start toward him, but the elevator doors closed before I could get on.


	6. Chapter 6

**_ Percy’s POV _ **

 

I stormed out of the building, feeling such a strong mixture of rage and sadness that as soon as I stepped onto the street a fire hydrant exploded. People started running out of the waters reach, while I walked right through it towards my mom’s apartment. My eye are filled with tears, that stream down my cheeks like waterfalls. I made it maybe halfway before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn’t think, I just reacted, judo-flipping the person.

“What the hell just happened?” It was the same blonde man from my dream. I didn’t answer, I just took off in a sprint towards the apartment.

When I got there, I ran up the stairs as fast as my legs would allow. I reached my door, which had the police ‘Do Not Cross’ tape on it, but that could just mean it was a burglary… right? I opened the door to find furniture knocked down all over the place, and two, massive blood stains, ‘ _I haven’t seen this much blood in one spot since the war with Kronos.’_ I looked around once more, and on the far wall, I see, ‘ **YOU WILL FALL YOUNG HERO** ’ written in blood.

I felt light headed, like I was going to pass out. I stepped out onto the fire escape, climbed up to the roof, where I promptly stepped onto the ledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you'd like me to continue this story


End file.
